


Sand in an Hourglass

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [43]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Salvatores, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Discussed: Sex, F/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Smidge Smutty, Violence, anti-Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: They are all chess pieces on a board and Klaus is their puppet master.





	Sand in an Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Damon comes up with yet another stupid plan to defeat Klaus, Caroline refuses to go along with it and Klaus is very encouraged by this sign that she cares - can be fluffy or more murdery (because I doubt Damon would take Caroline's refusal to help well and she would definitely defend herself vigorously if he attacked her).

She’d had an epiphany after she’d tossed diamonds into a monster’s face. Standing in a ball gown that had been a gift, heart thumping in her throat as she stared down at a picture of herself next to the horse she’d admired, Caroline finally understood the depth of the danger they were in. It’d sparked against her skin as Klaus had held her in his arms, the slow stretch of her monster as he dimpled and teased.

The blackness of his rage before she’d walked away.

On Damon’s chessboard she was a pawn, a disposable piece that could at most be used as a distraction. Elena King, Bonnie the Queen and Stefan a Knight. Three pieces, against a match that Klaus had already corrupted in his favor. He amused himself, sliding his pieces here and there, checkmate established, and Damon just didn’t see it yet.

Klaus watched her if she was more, as if the board was hers. Not a pawn, but a puppeteer who just hadn’t realized what strings she held. He looked at her as if he wanted to strip her bones bare, to unravel her secrets as easily as he could her body, sweat slicked fantasies hot in his gaze.

Katherine had warned them.

“I hear you’ve finally found your teeth, Caroline.”

She steeled her abdomen, refusing to flinch at the unexpected sound of Klaus’ voice. Amused, indulgent, the delight there sent a prickle of awareness down her spine. As if he was proud of her. As if she’d delighted him.

“I don’t see how that concerns you,” she retorted, deliberately glancing back at her homework.

His laughter was chilling, in all the worst ways. It soaked into her skin, her monster rising up from her bones to push closer. A part of her wanted that noise against her skin, to breath in and taste that pure delight.

“Come now, sweetheart,” he chided as he flashed forward, crouching in front of her. His shadow blocked the sun, a monolith of a future that thrilled and terrified her, fingertips settling on the pages she’d tried to turn. “That’s hardly the truth, and you know it.”

Caroline glanced up, lifted her chin to stare the monster of her dreams and nightmares directly in the face. “Do I?”

Dimples teased his cheeks, and his lips curled into a smile that burned low in her belly. “I hear the Sheriff took a shotgun to a specific Salvatore this morning when he came by the station.”

The first thing Caroline had done after finding that pretty picture waiting for her had been to wake her mother. She hated the thought of Liz being involved in this mess, but being killed because she didn’t understand what she was dealing with was a consequence Caroline wouldn’t allow. So she’d told her everything. Damon. Katherine. Elena. Klaus.

Her mother had been horrified, had tried to get Caroline to run. But running from a predator just enticed them to chase, and Caroline wasn’t prey. Klaus was stronger, faster, and unkillable, but there was something about her that had held his hand. She’d play that as long as she could, fighting for her mom and herself, buying them all the time she could. One day, the chessboard would crumble and she’d face those consequences.

The slow greed of her monster, the heady burn between her thighs, told her that consequence wasn’t what her mother feared, what Damon had leered at her, bleeding at her mother’s feet, teeth stained red. She regretted none of the injuries Damon had suffered, had ignored Stefan’s three voicemails. Elena hadn’t called.,

Caroline knew down to the marrow in her bones this wasn’t about if she’d end up in Klaus bed. It was a when. And if she’d have the steel in her spine to hold her own orbit, to keep from pulled beneath well of Klaus’ star.  
  
“I didn’t know you were so concerned with Damon,” Caroline said flatly. “A bit irreverent for your type, isn’t he?”

Another chuckle, low in his throat. “He’s pretty enough, I suppose. The type of games that Damon would be good for would break him, I believe. And while they’d certainly be entertaining at another time, why settle for something subpar?”

She tilted her head, not even bothering to sidestep the meaning in his words. “Is that what I am to you? Entertainment?”

His smile widened. “You’re magnificent.”

She refused to blink, to be charmed. “I’m not your toy, Klaus.”

Klaus lowered his head, so close his breath ghosted hot across her parted lips. “Oh, there will come a day when you will be eager and willing to fulfill every dirty thought, every filthy fantasy in my bed, love. There will be blood and sweat and every imaginable sin between us.”

Arousal was heady in her veins, skin flushed and too tight. The cheer shorts she wore did nothing to hide the smell of it from either of them, and her bare thighs prickled, only the textbook as a barrier between his hands and her skin. She’d get off later to this memory, his breath on her face, skin so warm and so close to hers, even in the sun.

She nearly shivered, at the thought that he might do the same.

“Chemistry aside,” Caroline rasped, because there was no denying this heat. “I don’t sleep with spiders. Why should I believe you wouldn’t use me then discard me?”

His fingers caught her chin, thumb ghosting over her mouth. She nearly bit him, stopped. He might take it as an invitation to strip her of her shorts and fill her with his cock; she didn’t know if she’d stop him.

“Pretty little Caroline. The real question isn’t if I’ll discard you, when we both know I’m not a man to relinquish what I’ve decided belongs to me, but if you’ll claim me in return. Vampires are jealous creature, love. How long can you deny this heat between us, living with the knowledge that my sheets are warmed by other bodies, my needs satisfied by lips and tongues that don’t belong to you?”

Her monster twisted viciously, and she held herself still with iron control. Klaus released her, standing and taking a few steps away, his face pleased. “Play your games, Caroline. Destroy the Salvatore brothers if you wish, defend the mother you so love. Keep those loyalties of yours close while you sharpen your lovely fangs. Because one day, perhaps decades from now, we’ll play my games instead. And I won’t be satisfied with you only in me bed, in just a physical surrender from you.”

“What you want isn’t just given. It can’t be stolen. You have to earn it.”

“I do love a good challenge,” he purred, tongue gliding across his bottom lip. “I’ll be seeing you Caroline.”

She forced herself to take even breaths to cool the arousal in her veins. She’d promised her mom she’d go out of state for school, had made tentative plans regarding a career. Klaus didn’t get to distract her from that, even if she was so slick her fingers would glide smooth and hot inside her, would take more than a few passes of her thumb to get off.

She wouldn’t give him that kind of satisfaction.

But later, she’d bite her pillow to muffle her cries, vibrator turned up high as she imagined all the games Klaus had promised with his eyes.

Caroline turned the page, exhaling.

She wondered what chess piece Klaus had just moved.


End file.
